The Apocalypse- Prologue
by CloudSnow36
Summary: When scientists try to make a cells that can heal and regenerate a humans dead cell, the cells turn hostile and start to mutate the body, and morph them into Necros, walking corpses. Lily Stone the last survivor of her school, which had been wiped out by the virus called Tempest, Lily must fight to survive, and find a way to a civilisation not effected by the virus.


I sat crouched in an alleyway, my breath rasping in my throat, and my heart pounding uncontrollably in my chest. I had ran for gods knows how long, my legs were tired a weary and my eyes opened and closed and my whole body begging for me to go to sleep. I wished for this nightmare to end. I wished for it all to end. Or had it already ended and I was the only one who refused to stop, to just hold my breath and let myself slip away. But it's in human nature to continue to fight on, even when all hope is lost.

I slid down the alleyway wall to sit on the cold hard ground. I dropped the bag of supplies I had on my shoulder beside me and looked hopelessly up and the darkening sky, the black swirling sky covered the light of the moon, plunging the alleyway into almost complete darkness. I sighed and hung my head, I turned to my side a gazed pleading at my sword. Ever since this all happened I carried this Japanese Katana, that was once my fathers, everywhere and every time it has saved my life. But as I stared at it, I just wished that it would end me. It's cold silent blade just staring back at me with emotionless eyes. After a moment or too the cold from outside got to me, I stood up and gripped my katana tightly in my hand, and slung the bag of supplies over my shoulder. The mountains of cans inside the bag rattle about violently as the bag launched up onto my left shoulder. I stepped out of the alleyway cautiously, the first snow of winter beginning to fall on me, it light snow flakes giving me no comfort. As I stepped forward a tall hunched over figure darted behind me, its shadow casting on the already white ground, I spun uncontrollably around to see yellow beady eyes staring out of the alleyway at me. I dropped my bag of supplies and took my katana in both hands, I drew the sword from its sheath and readied it out in front of me. The figure hissed as I drew the blade, its eyes growing an even brighter yellow. I held my ground and waited for the figure to make a move.

Its hissing faded and was replaced with a deep growl, I moved myself into a defensive position. You see I have lived out her for so long that I knew every move these bastards made, I had fought them for so long, it became apart of my nature to know how to fight them, or maybe even an instinct, like I baby learns how to walk, I learned how to fight. The figured stepped forward to revel itself. The body was human, but it was hunched over revealing every bump of its spine. It was skinny a bits of skin hung low where there was once a human body. Now what stood in front of me was just skin and bone. Its eyes were deep gaping holes in its face. The creatures face was thin, and its jaw was elongated and hanging of at one side. The creature had no hair, and looked as if it couldn't function properly. What hurt me the most about this creature was it was small, if it was standing upright it would be no taller than past my waist. What I was staring at was once a young boy or girl maybe on 6 or 7. I closed my eyes in a moment of silence, although what stood in front of me was a monster, what it once was, was an innocent child. I opened my eyes and readied my sword. The creature ran at me, it delegate thin limbs somehow supporting its weight. It was only a few feet away when it lunged at me, as it did a trusted my blade forward to burry deep with its chest. Blood sprayed out of the wound and the creature gave one last cry before it fell silent. Its lifeless body lay at my feet, twitching as its nerves finally gave up on it. I stood there, droplets of blood on my face, I watched as the creature blood ran from underneath it, to stain the pure white snow.

As I watched I felt warm tears come to my eyes and in an instant I feel to my knees and began to weep. It wasn't something I done when killing these things but for this one I did.

I call them Necros, meaning corpse or death, well that's what they are, walking living breathing corpses, but except there not, they know what they are doing, but not as themselves as a monster. You see this all started when I was 18, I was in my last year at school and looking forward to my future, then it happened, the apocalypse, people have their own theory as to why this all happened, I have my own. Now I'm not religious but I believe there is a power out there greater than us, be it magic, another form of human or even a creature I see this as a punishment. It was written that humans wound be punished for what they have done, that the horsemen would ride to slay us all and cleanse the world. I don't know if that is true, but what I do know is that humans punished themselves, we created this virus, and so we are paying the price. If there is a greater force out there, they have abandoned us and are just waiting for us to destroy ourselves. I feel to my knees weak, hungry and cold, my heart was heavy and my eyes were closing tightly, I hadn't eaten in days and the fight had taken my last piece of energy. I feel to the ground, and dreamt about the beginning before all this happened.

It was a virus that did this.

This virus was created by scientist, they were wanting to create a new way to make cell in the human body so that it could regenerate itself, to heal terminal illness, broken limbs, blindness and so much more. To scientist it would save money on drugs and treatment. It seemed a revolutionary idea. But it back fired, the cells that were placed inside the body mutated the cells around it, and began to not only to mutate the bad cells but the good ones as well. It has a horrible way of spreading, it used the host to inject itself into another body, by biting, or scratching the person and it mutates them. The cells that were created to heal, killed people. The virus had a mind of its own, it wanted to keep on healing, and it want to change cells. So it did, by taking over the brain, it controlled people to kill and keep on spreading the virus.

They call it Tempest.


End file.
